The subject matter relates generally to retention mechanisms for communication connectors that communicate data and/or power between two different components or systems.
It is often desirable to use a retention device during the storage, shipping, or assembly of communication connectors (e.g., optical connectors or electrical connectors). For example, an optical engine may be installed into a communication system for interconnecting different components of the system or for providing a communication port of the system. The optical engine is configured to convert electrical signals to optical signals (and/or vice versa) and includes a mating interface for receiving an electrical or optical plug. During the shipping of the optical engine a dust plug is coupled to the mating interface of the optical module to prevent unwanted debris from collecting along the terminals of the mating interface. The terminals may be electrical contacts, electrical wire ends, optical fiber ends, and/or lenses. The dust plug may be held against the mating interface by a small removable retention device. When the optical module is installed into a system, the retention device and the dust plug are removed and an optical plug is mated with the optical module.
Although the retention device and the dust plug may work sufficiently in preventing debris from gathering at the mating interface of the optical module, the retention device is susceptible to being lost during shipping or mishandled during installation. In some cases, the retention device may fall into the system. These systems often have several components that are interconnected to one another through a dense assembly or network of cables and circuit boards. The retention device can damage the system or its components or otherwise interact with the system in an unwanted manner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a retention device that is easier to handle during storage, shipping, and/or installation of an electrical or optical connector.